


midnight sauerkraut

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/M, Fingering, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: The bath water was murky with shaving cream, steam warm on his face. Very carefully, Castiel dragged the razor up Meg’s shin, dipped in the water, and continued up over her knee. With one arm folded behind her head and one arm slung over the lip of the tub, Meg’s dark hair was piled messily on top of her head as she sighed contentedly and sipped fizzy carbonated juice. No alcohol allowed.





	

Kneeling on the shaggy, gel-padded bathroom mat with his shirt stripped off and folded on top of the toilet, Castiel leaned so as not to block the overhead light and concentrated on his task. He should have taken his pants off too. His dick was hard and sitting at a bad angle in his briefs.

It seemed like a stiff breeze could get him hard these days. He’d never thought it would be so arousing to see Meg in this state.

Hot water sloughed down his forearms as Castiel balanced a leg wider, spread shaving cream up her thigh. Meg’s pale skin was colored with scattered tattoos, from above the knee to the tops of her thighs, curving under her breasts, wrapped around her arms. Castiel liked the tattoos on her thighs the best, spreads of purple and yellow wild flowers; they were feminine and sweet and always hidden under her jeans.

The bath water was murky with shaving cream, steam warm on his face. Very carefully, Castiel dragged the razor up Meg’s shin, dipped in the water, and continued up over her knee. With one arm folded behind her head and one arm slung over the lip of the tub, Meg’s dark hair was piled messily on top of her head as she sighed contentedly and sipped fizzy carbonated juice. No alcohol allowed.

When one leg was finished, Castiel rubbed the silk-smooth skin and dripped water up up until he reached her swollen belly and spread his fingers over it. She was so close to the due date that her belly button had popped out, pale pink and deep red stretch marks spread like jagged cartoon lighting bolts along the curve of it.

One leg left to go, Castiel bent over and kissed her belly as Meg lifted a foot out of the tub to prop on the faucet.

“I really don’t mind if you forego shaving,” he said, “Ever, really.”

Meg sloshed water out of the tub as she leaned her leg across to nudge him. “But I like the feeling.”

Setting her empty glass on the linoleum floor, Meg smiled at him in an assessing way. “Plus, you’re pretty hot on your knees, taking care of me.”

“You’re awful,” Castiel told her.

His pants were soaked by now, so he may as well take them off before finishing the other leg. Standing and stripping, he didn’t even get his pants folded before Meg had her hands on him, one cupping his sac and squeezing gently.

“You know, everything I read says it’s perfectly safe to have sex in the third trimester….”

Meg curled towards her side and half leaned out of the tub, breasts pressed over the edge, hair loose at her temples and the back of her neck curling with the water.

“I….” coughing, Castiel knelt on the bath mat again and picked up the shaving gel, “I feel uncomfortable, you know that.”

“Prude,” Meg chided, tone light with teasing. “Alright, come on, you can’t leave me mismatched like this.”

Falling back into a steady rhythm of lather, shave, rinse, Castiel relaxed into the quiet ease. He would give Meg anything to make her happy and comfortable, but thinking of his own child growing inside her, it felt sacred almost, inviolable. With the evidence of thirty-four weeks heavy and round, all Castiel wanted was to wrap her in blankets and hide her from the world. Which, he was perfectly aware, Meg resented to a degree. Being taken care of was not something she acquiesced to easily. However, foot massages and bath-time care had been deemed acceptable.

The lavender shaving cream was a light and calming scent. Meg sank further into the tub as Castiel lifted a leg higher to shave her thigh. Eyes shut, she rested a hand on her belly and then over a breast. Although she complained constantly about how sensitive they had become, she seemed fond of having her nipples very gently played with when she was in the mood.

Legs shaved smooth, Castiel set the razor aside on the small soap-dish alcove and turned to face Meg with one hip pressed against the cool side of the tub. She cracked an eye open at him, and lifted a leg over the tub, dripping wetly in his lap. Leaning forward, Castiel spread his hand along the inside of her thigh and stroked upward. Rhythmic, gentle, he eased closer and brushed the backs of his knuckles between her legs, hair grown curly and soft there.

Meg whined and rolled her hips in little motions. Bracing the outside foot on Castiel’s thigh, she dug her toes against his muscle and slid further down in the tub, water lapping just over her chin, belly and breasts protruding pale from the milky water. Kneeling up, Castiel curled a hand around one knee as he dragged his fingertips along the length of her vulva.

“You better not be teasing…” Meg told him, breathy.

Pressing two fingers at the apex and circling, sliding between the labia, Castiel brushed over the hood of her clit and dragged back. Listening to Meg’s breathing for his cues, he flicked harder and started sliding his fingers side to side. Dragging down along the labia and dipping shallowly inside, Castiel stroked up again and shifted his hand to press a thumb at her clit and slip his fingers lower, nudging against the ring of her asshole.

“Just like that, yeah, come on, harder…”

The bathwater was warm but it was hotter inside her, middle-fingertip pushing easy into her ass while Castiel circled the clit with his thumb, pushing hard enough to feel it grind against her pubic bone. Meg whimpered and reached for him, looping an arm around his shoulders as Castiel bent closer, rutting his cock against the edge of the tub. He could feel it, as she shook underneath him, splashing water arching her swollen belly up.

Castiel still moved hard and firm against her as Meg cursed and scored her nails across his shoulders. He didn’t stop until she told him to.

-

“You know what I could really go for right now.”

Castiel curled under the sheets, sleepy. He had helped Meg dry off, they had brushed their teeth side by side, then she gave him a lazy handjob in bed and they were now side to side in the near absolute dark that the black-out curtains provided.

“What?”

“Some curry sauerkraut.”

Rolling onto his back to look at the clock on the nightstand, Castiel told her, “It’s past eleven p.m., Mustard Seed closes at eight, I think. Maybe nine.”

“Do you think the corner store would have regular sauerkraut?”

“Probably.”

Meg, hair messy and wet and eyes blinking demurely at him in the soft blue glow of the clock, said, “Please.”

Castiel groaned.

She smacked his chest. “Pretty please.”

Sitting up, Castiel made sure to tuck the sheets around her when he stood, turned on the light and found a pair of dirty slacks in the hamper. He’d only be gone a few minutes.

“You’re going to be such a good dad, Cas.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Well, you already do what I ask.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Seriously though, you’re stupidly loyal and nice. You’re gonna rock this.”

Pulling a t-shirt and sweater over his head, Castiel leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead. “You will be a great mother, too.”

“Yeah, yeah, we both know I’m going to be the disciplinarian.”

“And a good mother.”

“Just go get me some sauerkraut.”

“Of course.”

-

Castiel bought sauerkraut at the 24/7 corner-store, and in a bout of foresight decided to pick up a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice-cream as well. He couldn’t remember if they were out of eggs or not, so he picked that up too, and a pack of Almond Joy at the register. It was late, he was an impulse eater when it was late.

Meg was asleep when he got back to their apartment, but Castiel still took the jar of sauerkraut and two forks to the bedroom. Sure enough, she roused as soon as his ass hit the bed, grumbling sleepily but reaching out for him with both hands. Castiel opened the jar and sat with his back to the wall, Meg eventually shuffling to sit up right as well.

“It just doesn’t have the kick the curry sauerkraut has.”

“I’ll stock up the next time I’m Mustard Seed.”

“Get some of those cayenne kale chips too.”

“I should be able to remember that.”

Castiel ate a few bites with her, but was more sleepy than anything, so he stretched out under the sheets and pressed his forehead to the taut smooth skin of her belly and nodded off as Meg ate probably at least two-thirds of the jar. Drifting in the liminal between of sleep and waking, he rolled over when Meg stood and took the sauerkraut with her, mumbling about having to pee every hour. She left the light on when she returned, bowl in hand, and nudged him.

“Hey, you want any ice cream?”

Castiel rolled over and opened his mouth. Meg fed him a bite. He rolled back over and pulled the sheets above his head.

The ice cream had been a wise decision indeed. It felt good, to get some things right. He had no doubt at all that in the next decades to come there would be plenty of mistakes and learning moments, but he knew, he absolutely knew, that the decision to bring a new life into this world together would never be among his mistakes.


End file.
